Memórias
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: →Completa← Saori perde a memória e para recuperála resolve ir para Grécia reencontrar seus Cavaleiros, seus fiéis amigos e também o seu grande amor...Seiya & Saori
1. Sonhos Estranhos

Cap.1 - Sonhos Estranhos

Saori estava ali parada em frente a um de seus inimigos, quando este, de repente a atacou...Ela usou seu cosmo para se defender...

-Você pode ter ferido os meus cavaleiros, mas jamais conseguirá o que quer! – Exclama ela

-Vamos ver...

Saori vê que o está derrotando mais ao mesmo tempo sente a vida dela está se esgotando...Ela mais do que depressa antes que fosse tarde demais o derrota, mas quando isso acontece, ela sente a sua visão ficar embaçada, embaçada e ela cai desacordada...A última coisa que ouve é Seiya gritar seu nome...

Saori acorda em um campo cheio de flores e árvores, estava encostada em uma delas, se levanta e ouve um barulho, corre pelo pequeno caminho entre as árvores, vai aumentando a velocidade.Quando chega lá, vê um rio, ela tira o sapato e cuidadosamente entra dentro da água, levanta a ponta do vestido e começa a se refrescar e brincar na água...Quando vai caminhando, vê, em uma parte mais funda, uma coisa brilhante, sem pensar duas vezes, ela mergulha, e quando vai chegando perto do brilho...Uma coisa acontece...

-Onde eu estou? – Saori pergunta a enfermeira que mexia em algumas coisas perto da cama...

-Não acredito nisso!Você acordou!Doutor, doutor! – A enfermeira exclama e sai correndo do quarto

Saori sem entender nada, se levanta e pensa...

"-Por que eu estou aqui?" – Logo que pensa nisso, um médico muito excitado entra correndo no quarto...

-Não acredito nisso! – Ele exclama – Você finalmente acordou!

-Você poderia por favor me explicar o que eu faço aqui! – Saori diz irritada com a agitação e por não saber o que estava acontecendo

-Sim, claro, desculpe – O médico diz...

Algum tempo depois, Saori está sentada em uma mesa de restaurante com o médico...

-Então me responda, o que me aconteceu para eu ficar naquela cama? – Pergunta Saori um pouco mais calma do que quando acordara

-Você é uma das nossas pacientes mais antigas, chegou na clínica em estado de choque e quase morta, nós fizemos de tudo e finalmente você pôde sair da UTI, seus amigos estavam muito preocupados...

-Amigos? – Ela pergunta curiosa

-Sim...Agora prosseguindo, você estava em coma e nós pensamos que não fosse voltar, mas seus amigos insistiram em não desistir, no começo, eles vinham todos os dias, mas depois de algum tempo eles foram parando de vir...

-Eu estava em coma? – Saori pergunta surpresa

-Sim – Responde o médico

-E por quanto tempo eu fiquei no coma doutor?

-Por onze anos...Você tinha 13 quando foi internada e agora tem 24...

-O que? – Ela diz nervosa e quase gritando e logo em seguida se sentando percebendo a atenção que estava chamando

-Isso mesmo, agora, tem mais umas coisas, seus amigos te deixaram uma carta que está aqui – O médico pega a carta no bolso e a coloca em cima da mesa – E a outra é que você não precisa se preocupar se as suas memórias estão um pouco confusas ou até, se esqueceu de algumas coisas, é normal.

-Hai! – Saori responde

O médico se oferece a levar Saori a sua antiga casa e no caminho explica a ela que os negócios da firma haviam ficado nos cuidados de Tatsume e que a casa onde ela morava, se encontrava abandonada, uma vez que, Tatsume estava nos Estados Unidos...

Saori sai do carro e vê sua antiga casa, ela se despede do médico e ele vai embora. Ela não acreditava que haviam se passado 11 anos desde a última vez que estivera ali, ela ainda tinha a chave da porta, se aproxima e abre o portão, entra, fecha e vai andando pelo jardim, que agora não passava de um monte de mato e ervas daninhas juntos.Abre a porta da mansão. Lá dentro só encontra pó e mais pó...Vai entrando, sobe as escadas e chega ao seu quarto, quando entra lá, vê um monte de fotos em cima da cabeceira, ela e seus amigos, parques, sorrisos, alegria...Saori se joga na cama e se põe a chorar...

-Por que?Por que eu não consigo me lembrar destes rostos, nós estamos todos juntos, alegres e rindo...Por que eu não lembro? – Saori passou cerca de uma hora chorando, quando finalmente adormeceu

Saori se vê parada na frente de um espelho, nesse espelho vê um monte de silhuetas, todas elas eram conhecidas, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de onde...Olha bem e vê um garoto de cabelos castanhos que gritava seu nome, ela o olha, olha bem...

-SAORI! – Ele gritava

Saori se vê deitada perto dele, por um momento, um nome lhe vem a mente...e é..

-Seiya... – Ela indagou... – Seiya, SEIYA!

Nesse momento, ela acorda assustada e a única coisa que tinha na cabeça, eram um monte de imagens confusas de um sonho muito estranho, e também um nome...

"-Seiya – Ela pensava – Mas quem é Seiya?"

Já era noite, ela se levantou e resolveu comer alguma coisa, desceu as escadas e foi em direção a porta...Iria ao supermercado e, com o dinheiro que o médico lhe deu iria comprar comida...

Saori voltava para casa após as compras, viu passar na rua um menininho correndo, ele lhe parecia muito familiar, não sabia de onde, de repente um caminhão passou na rua apressado bem na frente de Saori, o que a fez acordar de seus pensamentos, ela olhou para os lados mas não havia mais ninguém, ela voltou pra casa...Entrou na sala de jantar, deu uma olhada, realmente havia muita poeira por ali, suspirou, pegou um paninho que havia comprado e deu uma limpada na mesa e na cadeira onde ia se sentar...Preparou a janta e quando ia comer se lembrou da carta que o doutor havia lhe entregado, mais do que depressa, correu ao seu quarto e a pegou...Voltou a sala de jantar e se sentou, havia decidido ler a carta enquanto comia...Cuidadosamente abriu o envelope, já envelhecido após tantos anos...Leu...

" Saori, após tantos anos te acompanhando e te protegendo sempre, nós finalmente fomos vencidos pelo cansaço após esses longos 9 anos, caso você acorde, nós esperamos que você leia esta carta...

Você é muito especial para nós, pois, apesar de ser a nossa deusa, você também é a nossa amiga e nos preocupamos muito com você , esperamos que assim que você acordar, possa retornar ao Santuário de Atena...

Esperando a sua volta com muito carinho:

Seus amigos"

Saori terminou de ler isso e ficou pensativa...

"-Santuário de Atena? Onde é isso – Pensou"

-Vou pesquisar! – Exclama ela bem alto

Saori adentra na biblioteca e logo se depara com muitos livros de mitologia grega deixados em cima da mesa, ela pega e começa a ler, e, misteriosamente, todos eles pareciam ter sido rabiscados por seu avô...

"-Estranho... – Pensa"

Ela não pode deixar de notar uma notação interessante em um dos livros, ela dizia:

"-De 200 em 200 anos a reencarnação de Atena desce a terra e os cavaleiros devem protegê-la."

-Que estranho – Comenta ela pra si mesma... – Já sei, vou aos antigos computadores pesquisar sobre isso!

Chegando lá, ela liga os computadores e, cuidadosamente, se senta em um banco e começa a pesquisar...Lá ela encontra o local narrado, pois não havia vídeos do local, se levanta e resolve tomar um banho para na manhã seguinte resolver o que fazer, toma um banho e coloca o pijama que havia comprado na loja, deita e dorme

De manhã acorda com os raios de sol incomodando seus olhos, se senta na cama, coça os olhos e olha o relógio de pulso...7:00 horas...Ela levanta, toma o café e sai para comprar algumas roupas, depois iria ao banco fazer um empréstimo, afinal, ela não deveria ter dificuldades em pagá-lo, afinal, tinha uma empresa. Ela queria ir a esse tal Santuário, pois estava morrendo de vontade de "rever" os seus amigos, queria se lembrar de todos eles, um por um...Entrou na loja:

-Com licença senhorita? – Saori chama a moça da loja

-Sim, o que deseja comprar?

-Eu desejo comprar algumas roupas bem simples para viajar alguns dias – Saori pede

-Claro, vejamos, talvez essa e essa, mais essa aqui – A moça vai dando a Saori um monte de roupas para ela experimentar...

-Já tá bom, deve ter mais de 20 conjuntos aqui! – Saori exclama. A moça diz que tudo bem e ela vai provar, o primeiro conjunto era uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusinha azul bem decotada, o segundo era uma calça jeans preta com uma blusa vermelha que era aberta atrás e com um decote grande na frente, o terceiro era uma calça jeans normal com um blusinha branca decotada e uma jaqueta...E assim ia...Saori comprou todos...

Ela sai da loja de roupas com muitas sacolas e vai a loja de sapatos:

-Com licença? – Saori chama

-Sim? O que deseja ver? – Pergunta a atendente

-Alguns sapatos simples...

-Claro! – A moça separa uns 10 sapatos diferentes e os mostrou para Saori...Ela levou todos novamente, então, cheia de sacolas, fez as malas para deixar tudo pronto e foi ao banco, lá não teve nenhuma dificuldade, como esperava, fez um empréstimo, voltou para casa, pegou as malas e foi para o aeroporto, chegando lá pegou o próximo avião que ia para a Grécia e se sentou no banco de espera...Ficou lá cerca de 30 minutos até seu vôo ser chamado e ela se retirou...

Entrou no avião e se sentou no primeiro banco que viu, ficou a pensar em como os seua tais amigos reagiriam de vê-la de volta após 11 anos...Se a aceitariam ou não...

E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim, por favor deixem comentários para eu me sentir segura e continuar a escrever...


	2. Encontros

Cap. 2 – Encontros

Saori havia acabado de desembarcar na Grécia, ela vestia um vestido azul que ia até um pouco antes do joelho, ele era bem justo nos seios, decotado e preso com uma fita na cintura, da fita para baixo o vestido era soltinho.

Usava uma sandália branca, salto baixo que prendia do lado, estava muito bonita com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo...

Quando Saori vai ao local indicado, a única coisa que vê é uma montanha muito alta, suspira e vai ao vilarejo mais próximo, resolve almoçar e vai a um restaurante, quando chega lá, se senta e olha o cardápio...Escolhe o prato e pede...Onde ela estava sentada, do lado de fora, dava para ver uma espécie de arena que era fechada...Quando o garçom volta, ela pergunta o que era aquilo, o homem lhe diz que era onde treinavam algumas pessoas...Ela estranhou e anotou mentalmente que iria lá depois do almoço...

Depois do almoço, ela pagou a conta, se levantou e foi a tal arena...Entrando lá, só se via um corredor escuro, ela foi andando e andando e finalmente viu a claridade, era uma arena mesmo e lá em baixo se via dois homens treinando, eles atacavam sem parar...Saori estranhou...

-Nossa! Como será que conseguem... – Ela falou baixo para si mesma, os olhou melhor, os conhecia de algum lugar, só não sabia de onde, sua cabeça começa a doer muito e ela se sente tonta...

-Ai... – Ela fala antes de tudo apagar

Os dois homens quando a viram, pararam de treinar e ficaram a olha-la impressionados...A última coisa que Saori se lembra de ter visto são os dois homens se aproximando...

Saori acorda em uma cama muito estranha para ela, não se lembra de ter estado lá, percebe que agora seu cabelo estava solto e sua sandália estava ao lado da cama, suspira, prende o cabelo novamente, se levanta e põe a sandália, resolve sair daqueles aposentos, assim que ela abre a porta, se depara com um enorme Santuário e ela estava no topo de todo ele...

"-Onde estou – Pensa"

Saori vai descendo as escadas até se deparar com uma casinha menor no meio dela, Saori entra, a casa estava abandonada, então, ela continua a descer, todas as casas estavam vazias...Saori estranha...Quando ela finalmente desce todas as escadas, se depara com um monte de gente junta discutindo um assunto que ela não parecia entender...

"-Sobre Atena, o que eles conversam sobre Atena? Preciso chegar mais perto... – Pensa Saori...Saori se aproxima mas pisa em um galho no chão, todos os que conversavam agora olhavam para ela, Saori arregala os olhos e já estava pronta para correr quando...

-SAORI! – Exclama alegremente um garoto de cabelos verdes...Ele abraça Saori, ela fica totalmente sem reação – Que bom que você voltou! – Ele exclama

-Bom mesmo, agora, quem é você e porque você está me abraçando? – Ela pergunta

Todos os Cavaleiros olham para ela assustados...

-Saori, você está brincando né? Não é verdade que você não se lembra de nós é? – Ele pergunta olhando para ela – Sou eu, o Shun, não se lembra?

-Shun, Shun, não...Eu realmente te conheço, ou a algum de vocês? – Ela pergunta confusa

-Claro que sim! – Responde Shun revoltado – Somos seus cavaleiros lembra!

-É que eu...não...

-Pare Shun, você está deixando ela confusa! – Intercepta Mü – Aconteceu alguma coisa aos você ter saído do coma Saori?

-Não...Mas o fato de eu não me lembrar de vocês, o médico disse que é normal após o tempo de coma que eu passei... – Saori responde

-Não se preocupe, você lembrará, e, quando isso acontecer nós estaremos aqui ao seu lado... – Disse Shun

-Que bom! – Saori responde

-Agora nós temos de contatar os outros cavaleiros como o Shiryu, o Hyoga e o Seiya – Comenta Miro

-Seiya? – Saori pergunta

-Sim, você se lembra dele? – Pergunta Miro, todos os cavaleiros a fitavam esperançosos...

Saori se lembra do sonho, um garoto gritando seu nome, o nome Seiya, as cenas do sonho começam a girar em sua mente, Saori se sente tonta, perde o equilíbrio e desmaia...Shun a segura para ela não cair no chão...

-Como será que ela está? – Shun diz preocupado

-Não sei, mas a única coisa que sei no momento é que ela precisa descansar... – Responde Mu

-Eu vou mandar uma carta para o Seiya e para os outros dizendo que a Saori, ou melhor, Athena está aqui! – Diz Miro

-Boa idéia! Eu vou com você... – Responde Shaka

Os dois se afastam e para escrever a carta, Shun e Mü levam Saori para o quarto para ela descansar...

Carta:

_Querido amigo Seiya, gostaríamos de informar que a nossa querida Athena não só voltou a ativa como está agora no Santuário com a gente..._

_Adoráramos que você se juntasse a nós nessa feliz e alegre comemoração..._

_Só há um probleminha que te contaremos assim que você chegar no Santuário..._

_De seus amigos e companheiros de luta:_

_Cavaleiros de Ouro._

Muito obrigada Thaty-San...Valeu o incentivo...


	3. Seiya, O Cavaleiro de Pégasu

Cap.3 – Seiya, O Cavaleiro de Pégasu

Saori se levanta da cama e se lembra do dia anterior...Ela havia ido a Grécia para reencontrar os seus amigos e quando os encontrou não lembrava de nenhum deles...Que pesadelo horrível...

Como vou fazer para me lembrar deles... – Comenta Saori baixinho

O que! – Era Shun que entrava no quarto com o café da manhã...

Bom-dia! Esse café é pra mim?Sem querer ser folgada nem nada mas...

É pra você sim...Agora coma dona Saori...Outra coisa, assim que você terminar de comer é bom você tomar um banho porque os cavaleiros vieram mais do que depressa assim que souberam que você saiu do coma e estava aqui... – Dizendo isso Shun deixa o café da manhã em cima da cama de Saori e sai do quarto...

Obrigada Shun! – Exclama Saori assim que este sai...Enquanto come ela pensa que cavaleiros teriam vindo visitá-la...e o porque...Ela termina o café, toma banho e se veste com um vestido azul bebê que ia até o meio da coxa, todo justinho, prende os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e coloca uma sandália sem salto preta, sai do quarto...Saori vai andando distraidamente sem nem olhar por onde anda pensando nos fatos que o médico havia lhe contado...Quando de repente ela esbarra em alguém...

Olha por onde anda seu... – Ele se cala e a encara... – Saori!

Ela, totalmente sem jeito começa a encarar o chão por vergonha do jeito que ele a fitava...

Desculpe, eu... – Saori é interrompida por um abraço de Seiya que estava muito surpreso e incrivelmente feliz com a presença de _sua_ deusa de volta...

Ele a solta e eles se encaram por alguns segundos, ela estava vermelha de vergonha mas não conseguia deixar de fitá-lo intensamente...Os olhos dele eram tão profundos...

Você mudou tanto... – Ele fala baixinho

Eu? Mas...

Nunca havia visto você vestida assim... – Ele continua...

Nunca? É...

Nesse momento, Hyoga, Ikki e Shiryu entram no local e abraçam Saori...

Saori! – Exclama Shiryu

Que bom que você está de volta! – Exclama Hyoga

Saori apenas sorria para os supostos amigos dos qual ela não se lembrava...

Você mudou bastante o visual, né Saori? – Pergunta Shiryu

Um pouco... – Ela responde tímida

Quando ela chegou aqui eu quase levei um susto...Nunca havia imaginado ela com essas roupas... – Fala Shun rindo e entrando na conversa também

A Nova Saori Kido! – Exclama Hyoga sorrindo...

Seiya apenas olhava a cena com o canto do olho...

Shaka chega ao local e chamaos cavaleiros de Bronze para uma reunião, deixando Saori sozinha.

Saori estava sentada em um dos campos do Santuário olhando para o mar de longe...

Achou algo que gostou? – Pergunta Seiya sentando ao lado de Saori na grama

O céu em conjunto com o mar ao pôr-do-sol está tão lindo! – Diz Saori sem tirar os olhos da maravilhosa cena

Está lindo mesmo! – Comenta Seiya

Mas Seiya, me diga uma coisa...Como era a minha relação com você?

A sua relação comigo! O que você quer dizer! – Pergunta Seiya vermelho de vergonha

Não exatamente com você...Com os Cavaleiros!

Ah sim, você era amiga de todos eles, mas especialmente dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, que lutaram com você nas batalhas do Santuário, contra Posêidon, Hilda, Apolo, entre outras! – Fala Seiya com os olhos brilhando de emoção

Nossa, isso deve ter sido emocionante! – Diz Saori, tirando os olhos do horizonte pela primeira vez e focando a sua visão em Seiya. Seus olhos eram tão fundos, ela se lembra de cenas confusas, ela sendo carregada por corvos, se afogando, e muitas outras que passaram em sua mente como um jato, mas, em todas elas, Saori viu Seiya salvá-la, foi muito para a cabeça de Saori que novamente desmaiou

Saori! – Grita Seiya vendo ela desmaiar, como não podia fazer nada, apenas levou-a para dentro do Santuário e a deixou na sua cama, saiu preocupado...

Em primeiro lugar eu quero que desculpem a demora, é porque, primeiro eu estava sem inspiração e depois começaram as provas e eu não consegui escrever...Agora, agradecendo...

Lilili: Valeu pelo comentário

Seiya's Angels: Muito obrigada, e, eu não fico ofendida, muito pelo contrário, é sempre bom ter alguém que te dê uns toques! Muito obrigada!

Pegaso Seiya: Muchas gracias pelo comentário!

Thaty-san: Que bom que você comentou de novo, fico muito feliz!


	4. Recuperando as Lembranças

Cap.4 – Recuperando as Lembranças

Saori acorda, se levanta e olha pela janela, deviam ser umas oito horas da mnhã, ela sai do se quarto e pensa um pouco, ela lembrava de muitas coisas agora, tudo parecia ter voltado, se lembrava das aventuras e dos perigos que ela tinha passado. Ela anda pelo santuário até parar em uma clareira, senta-se em um tronco que estava em um canto da clareira, tinha que colocar as idéias em ordem. De repente surge um coelhinho e pula no colo de Saori...

-O que foi amiguinho? Tudo bem? – Fala Saori meigamente

-Ah, vejo que você encontrou meu jantar! – Fala Marin aparecendo na clareira

-Oi Marin!- Saori sorri

-Oi Saori, como você sabe quem eu sou? Sua memória voltou? – Marin olha para a moça intrigada

-Bem, é que... – Saori cora, não sabe o que dizer e se sente embaraçada...

-Você se lembrou de tudo não é? – Pergunta Marin sentando-se ao lado de Saori

-H-Hai... – Responde Saori, se encolhendo um pouco no lugar timidamente

-Você se lebrou até da reencarnação de Ares ter atacado o Santuário e por isso você ficou em coma esse tempo todo? – Marin olha para a amiga apreensiva

-Sim, de tudo... – Saori mantém a cabeça abaixada

-Por que não conta para todos? – Pergunta Marin arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando para Saori

-Eu não sei, acho que quero saber uma coisa antes...ela envolve alguém...o Se..

-Não se preocupe, eu sei o que você quer dizer, você se sentiu atraída por ele e agora que recuperou a memória viu que estava apaixonada e quer saber se ele sente o mesmo não é? – Fala Marin carinhosamente

-É isso mesmo, nossa Marin, como você é inteligente, como você já sabia de tudo? – Saori olha desconfiada para amiga

-Instinto feminino – Diz Marin sorrindo – Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar para ninguém, mas se quiser desabafar, lembre-se de que eu estou aqui, agora, cuidado com as palavras viu? Senão todo mundo percebe e o seu segredo vai por água abaixo

-Obrigada Marin! – Diz Saori, sorrindo grata por ter um ombro amigo no meio daquela confusão

Marin se afasta deixando Saori sozinha mas não antes de pedir a Saori que avisasse de todas as novidades que ocorressem no plano e ela consente, depois de Marin ter se afastado, Saori se levanta e coloca o coelhinho no chão, sai de lá e volta para o Santuário...

Assim que Saori chega as escadas do Santuário, Seiya corre em sua direção, preocupado

-Onde vocÇe estava, nós ficamos muito preocupados! – Exclama Seiya olhando para Saori e segurando o seu braço, ela cora e abaixa a cabeça

-Eu estava apenas passeando... – Diz Saori timidamente – Agora, com licença que eu vou me trocar, está muito calor! – Ela ia subir as escadas mas Seiya ainda a segurava, ela volta a olha-lo

-Você está bem mesmo Saori? – Pergunta Seiya encarando-a serenamente, Saori fica ainda mais vermelha e sente seu coração acelerar...

-S-Sim, estou bem, não se preocupe! – Fala Saori sorrindo para Seiya, esse pensa um pouco e a solta permitindo que ela se fosse...

"-Saori...Se você soubesse o que eu sinto por você..." – Pensa Seiya vendo Saori subir as escadas e depois parte também...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gente, me desculpa a demora de séculos para atualizar, nmas é que além de faltar inspiração, eu tava escrevendo uma fic do Heero & Relena, agora que eu estou de férias vejo se arranjo mais tempo para essa fic ok?

Agora, agradeço a _Pegaso Seiya_ e a _Lillyth-chan_ e mais recentemente a _Palas Lis_, valeu!


	5. Muita Confusão

Cap.05 – Muita Confusão

Saori se trocava em seu quarto, lembrava perfeitamente o que Marin havia lhe dito e pretendia seguir aquele conselho, afinal, não queria que descobrissem seu segredo tão cedo, Saori estava pensando distante quando lembra-se da festa que iam dar graças a sua volta, iam somente Cavaleiros e ela

"-Droga" – Pensa Saori, realmente não estava com ânimo para festas, queria apenas deitar e dormir o resto do dia, mas fazer o que não é? Nem tudo é como queremos, então Saori se levanta e vai em seu armário, escolhe uma roupa para noite e decide tomar banho, depois de pronta, Saori espera até a hora da festa, as horas voam e logo Saori se vê sentada entre muitos cavaleiros apenas sorrindo

-Como está Saori, está melhor? – Pergunta Marin, sentando-se ao lado dela, discretamente

-Sim, obrigada Marin, sem você ao meu lado para desabafar, não sei o que faria – Saori abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo – Marin, vou sair para respirar um pouco está bem! – Saori olha para a amiga que apenas faz um movimento positivo com a cabeça, Saori se levanta e sai da sala indo para fora daquela sala e chegando a um lugar aberto, respira um pouco de ar e sente os cabelos esvoaçarem...

-Bonito por aqui também, não é? – Saori se vira rapidamente para encarar Seiya parado, e encarando de um jeito estranho

-O que foi Seiya? – Saori pergunta, estranhando a cara do cavaleiro

-Não é nada... – O moreno pára ao seu lado e fica a admirar a vista do Santuário, Saori não sabia o porquê, mas estava realmente nervosa...

-Seiya... – O mesmo vira e a encara, esperando que ela falasse, ela por sua fez, remexia as mãos e um puro sinal de nervosismo – Você...Sabe...Sentiu a minha falta quando eu...sabe...quando eu...fiquei fora? – Ela sentia que no fundo, não queria saber a resposta

-Mas é claro que sim! Afinal, você não é só nossa Deusa, você é nossa amiga também, Saori!

Saori sentiu uma pontada no coração, ela difícil ver Seiya chamando-a de _amiga_...Então era só isso que era para ele? Está certo que, ela era uma deusa e era respeitada como tal...Mas sempre quis mais de Seiya.

-Seiya, você pode dizer aos outros que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem e que eu vou me retirar? – Saori já ia saindo, não queria que ele a visse chorar

-Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Seiya segura seu pulso e a força a parar, algumas lágrimas involuntárias começam a cair pelo rosto da deusa

-Não aconteceu nada! Agora me solta – Diz ela se soltando da mão de Seiya e correndo, o que ela realmente não queria era falar com Seiya nesse momento, mas este, fez o favor de segui-la para saber o que estava acontecendo

Saori segue, chorando até um pequeno riacho nas proximidades do Santuário, senta e chora, desesperada e soluçando

-Saori... – Murmura Seiya muito baixo, o cavaleiro se senta ao lado dela e a abraça – O que houve?

-Não houve nada Seiya, por favor, me deixe sozinha... – Saori tenta se soltar mas o cavaleiro é muito mais forte e ainda insiste

-Só vou se você me contar o que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito...

Saori, aparentemente, foi mordida pelo bichinho chamado raiva. Não agüentava, afinal, Seiya era retardado ou surdo! Ela disse que queria ficar **_sozinha!_**

-Você quer saber o que houve! – Saori gritou, assustando Seiya que não esperava essa reação, na verdade, esperava todas as reações, menos essa – Você é um tapado! É isso que houve!

-O que! – Foi a vez do cavaleiro gritar, agora é que não estava mais entendendo mais nada mesmo...

-Você não percebeu! Eu gosto de você Seiya! **_Gosto muito!_**Desde ontem eu lembrei de algumas coisas, a maioria delas para dizer a verdade e queria te testar, mas, ao perceber que você não sente o mesmo que eu, fiquei magoada! – A essa altura, Saori já estava em pé e gritava tão alto que, provavelmente, metade da Grécia a escutava

-Jura? Então você mentiu para mim! – Seiya se excedeu, no momento, ficou feliz em saber que Saori gostava dele, mas ela o enganara!

-Ahnf... – Saori já estava cansada daquilo, não tinha jeito mesmo não é! A deusa sai correndo deixando Seiya sozinho com seus pensamentos egoístas...

A garota passa correndo por onde ocorria a festa e vai direto para seus aposentos, onde poderia ficar em paz...

Obviamente, ninguém entende nada do que ocorreu e se preocupam, instantaneamente, Marin se faz voluntária para falar com Saori, os outros acabam cedendo

A amazona entra no quarto da garota e a vê deitada na cama...Mas ao contrário do que pensava, não chorava...Estava pensativa

-Athena? – Chama Marin, preocupada

-Ah, é você Marin? Pode entrar...Eu briguei com o Seiya... – Murmurou Saori, algo que Marin já havia percebido

-O que aconteceu? – Marin se aproxima e senta na ponta da cama

Depois de Saori lhe contar toda a história, Marin resolveu ser razoável

-Mas Saori, você não esperava que ele ficasse feliz ao descobrir que mentiu pra ele não é? E também, ele simplesmente não ia dizer que te amava, sabendo que você estava sem memória

-Mas não precisava dizer que eu era amiga dele também não é! – Saori parecia uma garota emburrada – Ele não precisava ter dito essa última parte

-Ora, sejamos razoáveis, eu e o Aioria vivemos brigando, mas não é por causa disso que desistimos de tentar não é! – Saori fez apenas uma cara de desgosto, fazendo Marin ficar muito irritada e, num impulso, bateu no rosto de Saori, fazendo ficar com uma marca vermelha e a moça de cabelos roxos, admirada

-Você o ama, não ama! – Pergunta Marin em um tom, que beirava um autoritário

-Sim, mas...

-Então não desista!

-Você tem razão... – Um sorriso maroto surge nos lábios de Saori que se levanta e ajeita os cabelos na frente do espelho – Pode se retirar Marin, você me ajudou muito!

A amazona sorri e já estava se retirando quando Saori a abraça, depois a solta, voltando para o espelho...

-Realmente, muito obrigada, agora, vou lutar pelo que eu quero!

-Dinada! – Marin sai do quarto de Saori com um sorriso nos lábios – "Vejamos no que isso vai dar..." – Pensa a amazona, curiosa...

--/--

Penúltimo capítulo on, finalmente...

Agradeço a todos que comentaram e juro de pé junto que o próximo capítulo virá mais rápido!


	6. Final Feliz

Título – Memórias

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao querido titio Masami Kuromada!

Capítulo006 – Final Feliz

-Será que a Saori vai se sair bem? – Pensava Marin depois de alguns dias do ocorrido – Acho que não devia me preocupar com isso, afinal, depois daquele olhar determinado...

Saori neste momento estava trancada em seu quarto, pensando em como iria reconquistar Seiya

"-Droga, acho que só vou conseguir fazer isso no século que vem!" – Reclama a moça em pensamento – "Acho que vou sair para espairecer..."

Saori sai de seus aposentos e fica um bom tempo a vagar pelo Santuário, acaba indo para o mesmo lugar onde encontrara Marin da última vez, fica um tempo apenas sentada pensando...

Quando já estava se retirando, encontra Marin pelo caminho

-Marin! – Saori sorri e Marin sorri em troco

-Saori, que bom que te encontrei, estava preocupada com você, você está bem?

-Para ser bem honesta, não, não consigo pensar em nada para reconquistar a confiança de Seiya

-Hum...Acho que ele não perdeu a confiança em você Saori, ele apenas está magoado, talvez você devesse apenas conversar com ele, acho que tudo dará certo desse jeito, por que você não tenta?

-Acho que será uma boa idéia – Saori pára um pouco, voltando a pensar – O que eu digo a ele Marin?

Marin sorri e se aproxima – Isso, apenas seu coração pode dizer...

A amazona se afasta sorrindo, se lembra e pára – O Seiya está a observar a cachoeira aqui perto, por que você não tenta ir falar com ele agora?

-É, você tem razão...

Saori vai em direção da cachoeira, estava anoitecendo

"-Nossa, eu passei tanto tempo assim vagando, acho que nem percebi..." – Saori percebe que estava perto pois ouve vozes

-Seiya, o que você tem que ta tão emburrado? Não deveria estar feliz agora que temos Athena de volta, e estamos em um período de paz no Santuário?

Saori teve certeza que era a voz de Hyoga

-Eu vou indo então, tchau pessoal! – Agora era Shiryu quem falava, mas já estava se retirando

-Eu também tenho de ir Seiya – Fala Hyoga se levantando do chão em que estava sentado

-Hyoga, espera! – Seiya o chama

-O que foi Seiya?

-Se você fizesse uma besteira muito grande e acabasse machucando a pessoa que você mais ama nesse mundo, o que você faria?

Hyoga sorriu, percebendo o que tinha acontecido

-Eu iria me desculpar com ela, pois tenho certeza de que ela me perdoaria, agora, Seiya, você brigou com a Saori

-Quê! Como você sabe!

-Ficou na cara quando você falou isso né! Agora vai lá e pede desculpas para ela, pois eu tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar com o tamanho da besteira que você fez e vai te perdoar ta bom?

-Hai...

-Agora eu vou indo! – Nisso Hyoga deixa a cena e Saori se aproxima, Seiya já estava saindo quando Saori o chama, ele se vira e a encara um pouco assustado

-Saori!

-Seiya eu queria...

-Não! – Seiya não a deixa terminar – Eu queria pedir desculpas por como agi naquele dia, eu não sabia como agir quando descobri que suas memórias tinham voltado e que você não havia me contado – Os dois se calam e abaixam a cabeça

-Sabe, eu fiquei muito feliz em recuperar minha memórias, porque daí eu pude me lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, mas não foi só isso, tinha uma coisa que me incomodava, toda vez que eu te encontrava eu sentia uma coisa e eu não sabia o que era, mas agora eu descobri, o que eu sentia Seiya, era amor... – Seiya levanta o rosto e fica a encarar a linda moça de cabelos roxos – Eu sei que eu errei, mas é que eu não agüentava mais não saber o que você sentia por mim...Gomen Nasai...

Saori sai correndo chorando, mas Seiya a alcança e puxa sua mão

-O que houve, por que você está chorando?

-É que é horrível saber que você ama alguém de uma maneira que nunca vai ser correspondida

-Quem disse? – Saori levanta os olhos um pouco assustada e nessa hora, Seiya toma seus lábios, ele começa acariciando os lábio dela com os dele, mas depois de um tempo, pede passagem para a língua, Saori entreabre os lábios e Seiya invade sua boca com a língua, um contato quente, eles ficam a trocar carícias, até precisarem se separar para respirar

Ainda ofegante, Seiya murmura baixinho – Eu te amo Saori Kido, mas do que eu já amei ou vou amar alguém

-Eu também te amo Seiya – Saori começa a chorar de felicidade e Seiya a abraça forte

De longe Marin assistia a cena aliviada

-Sabia que é feio espiar?

-Aioria! O que você faz aqui?

-Vim te buscar minha Marin...

Marin cora um pouco, mas vai para junto com o namorado – Quer dizer que finalmente aqueles dois teimosos se acertaram é? – Exclama Aioria animado

-É, e acho que a próxima briga não sai tão cedo, na verdade eu espero que não saia

Aioria sorri e beija a namorada – Vamos para casa?

E os dois caminham tranqüilos de volta para casa...

_Fim..._

Obrigada a: Marin de Libra, Kitai Relena e Pegaso Seiya


End file.
